


Sick Twin

by CionAltima



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Karmeleon slowly crawled through the vents of the Haunted House and paused seeing Regal in the kitchen still. Thankfully just grabbing a mug of caf and nothing else. He patiently waited until his brother left before jumping down out of the vent. He eyed what was available and got to working cooking.





	Sick Twin

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is a bit sick so gifting him with a sickfic. This is set at a random point once X squad has comfortably adjusted to living with the Ghost squad.  
> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting! Ghost squad belongs to inktostories.

Karmeleon slowly crawled through the vents of the Haunted House and paused seeing Regal in the kitchen still. Thankfully just grabbing a mug of caf and nothing else. He patiently waited until his brother left before jumping down out of the vent. He eyed what was available and got to working cooking.

It definitely wasn’t one of his strong suites and he would oh so willingly let anyone else do the group cooking, but this was for his twin. His sick twin. Kiddy was currently curled up in his bed and Karmeleon had given him extra blankets. That’s what Stabbin had done with Banshee got the sniffles.

Karmeleon was slowly rocking on the balls of his feet waiting for the soup to finish heating when Mighty stepped into the kitchen. He walked past Karmeleon, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before grabbing a purple fruit to peel.

“The soup looks about done Karmeleon.” Mighty said with a knowing smile. “Kiddy will appreciate it.”

Karmeleon just nodded in response as he carefully poured the soup into a bowl. His focus was on his mission and he was almost done. He gave a curt wave of thanks as he hurried through the halls. Or well as fast as one could go with a bowl of soup in their hands.

Upon arriving at Kiddy’s door it slid open allowing him to step into the dark room. He’d made sure to keep the lights off so that his twin’s headache didn’t worsen. He approached the bundle of blankets on the bed and slowly sat down.

“Got ya soup Kid’ika. C’mon sit up.” Karmeleon chuckled hearing his brother groan and fumble with the blankets. He smiled, watching as Kiddy untangled himself and managed to sit up. “My turn to take care of you now.”


End file.
